The Night (A Selection fanfiction)
by FicChic12
Summary: It's basically a Maxerica Honeymoon, *spoilers* following The One. It's very VERY lemony, so if you can't handle that... You might want to only read up to a certain point... Because before it gets lemony it's fluffy and sweet. Lemon lemons lemony.
1. Chapter 1: The Night

"Tell me!" I begged Maxon for about the thousandth time.

"No, I told you, it's gonna be a surprise." He said, and I could just picture the smirk on his face.

"Please please pretty please tell me with a cherry on top?" I begged again. The curiosity was killing me.

"Nope!" He said, popping the 'P' on the end for emphasis.

"Okay, how about pretty pretty please with _me_ on top?" I asked innocently, half shocked at myself for say it, but hey, I was desperate.

Maxon sucked in a shaky breath, and I smirked, knowing that I had gotten to him. I suddenly felt his smooth lips at my neck, causing shaky breaths to go through me. "You're playing dirty, but still, _n__ot_ gonna happen."

"Can I at least take the blind fold off and you slide the window covers down?" I hated being left in the dark, literally.

"No, because we are about to touch down, and we would just have to put it right back on." He told me, and I just knew he was enjoying this. I leaned back into the plush seat of his- I mean _our- _private jet with a big exhale, letting him know how unfair I felt he was being. His soft lips were on mine, not letting me mope for another second. "I can't wait to show you how much I love you tonight. I told you when you got back that I was going to love you more than any man has ever loved a woman, more than you ever dreamed you could be loved. I promised you that, and I'm going to make good on that promise tonight, and I can't wait to show you."

I felt my way to his lips, and kissed him, "Maxon, I love you so much, and I can't wait for you to show me. I also want to show you how much I love you too." His lips were on mine hungrily again, nipping at my bottom lip, driving me insane. I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, not letting him pull away. It was getting heated now, and I was really hoping we would get there soon, because I really didn't want to start my honeymoon on the plane.

"Your majesties, I beg your pardon, but we are about to land, and you need to get in your seat belts." My face warmed, knowing what this guard just witnessed.

As I heard the guard walk away, I felt around for my seat belt, but Maxon stopped my hands with his own, "Let me." He whispered with his lips at my ear, and I felt him buckle my seat belt, his knuckles pressing into my lap, making me gasp as my face grew even warmer than before. He chuckled at me as we began our decent.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The car pulled to a stop, and I was practically jumping with anxiety and excitement. Maxon squeezed my hands in his before he got out, and when my door opened, instead of one of our guards, Maxon was there to help me out. "Do you want to take the blindfold off?" I nodded as the warmth enveloped me again, making me remember Maxon's promise of some place warm and private. I wondered at the odd sinking of my tennis shoes. Yes, as part of Maxon's gift to me on our Wedding day/Honeymoon, I got to wear a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. The best part was: So was Maxon. It was perfect.

I felt his fingers at the back of my head as he gently untied my blindfold, careful to not pull my hair. When he pulled it off, I gasped at what I saw. We were on a beach, that much I could tell. And it was breathtaking. The water was so blue, and the sand was so white. Palm trees, actual _palm trees_ were leaning, creating shadows from the bright sun. I felt Maxon's arms go around me from behind as he kissed my neck slightly, "Do you like it?" He was smiling, but I could tell he was nervous for my reaction too._  
_

I shook my head, wondering how he could even doubt that I would like it, "Like it? I love it! Maxon, it's gorgeous!"

He smiled proudly as I looked back at him slightly, "Good, and you still haven't even seen where we're staying." Then he turned us around, and I gasped again. I guess I was expecting something outlandish, but I should've known that Maxon would know what I would like. It wasn't a miniature version of our castle, or even a mansion. It was a one story house, with tiki wood walls. The roof was tiki wood layers, and tiki torches were placed evenly along the walkway- a trail lined with shells and rocks. It was charming and beautiful, and I loved it.

I turned around in his arm and hugged him with all my might, placing a quick kiss to his lips, "Maxon, it's beautiful! I love it!"

He smiled widely, "That's good to hear." He then picked me up bridal style, and looked over to the guards, "You may leave now. Please stay post at the border." And with that he began walking me toward the door.

"You know, Maxon, I can walk."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

I got the feeling he wasn't going to relent, so I just waited impatiently until we got there. He pushed opened the door, and walked me through the house. Honestly, I was barely paying attention to my surroundings. My attention was focused on Maxon's face. He placed me on the bed, "Wait here, I'll go get our bags." I smiled at him reasuringly. Like I was going anywhere else tonight.

I finally looked at my surroundings as I removed my shoes and socks. The walls were white, and so was the bed. The _bed!_ It was huge! Bigger than Maxon's bed back home. Twice as big as my old bed before I moved into the Princess's Suite. I lay back on it as the anxiety of what was soon to be my first time hit me. I wasn't worried about it being with Maxon, but I was worried if I would do it wrong. I know this would be Maxon's first time too, and oddly, that comforted me. We would both be experiencing this for the first time, so if I did mess up, he may not even know. At least that's what I told myself before Maxon walked back into the room with his hands behind his back.

"So, I have one last wedding gift for you..."

I sat up quickly at that, "Maxon! You've already given me enough!"

He held up is hands defensively, "Hey, at least with this one I didn't spend any money on it... Sort of."

"Maxon..."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Fine." I huffed, doing what he asked. The bed shifted as he sat down next to me. I opened my eyes as I felt some things that were smooth and cold placed in my hand And gasped. "Maxon?! How-?"

"I got them from my father after he, well, after he died. I wanted to wait till tonight though and surprise you."

I was speechless as I stared at the bracelet and earrings he got me before The Conviction. And, my songbird necklace from my father. "Oh, Maxon! Thank you!" I hugged him again, so tightly, trying to convey how much this means to me without speaking as tears pricked my eyes.

He kissed the top of my head as he hugged be back. "You don't have to thank me for something that was already yours."

"Yes, I do. I thought I would never see any of these again. Thank you so much, Maxon. I love you."

I kissed him deeply, and he pulled away to say, "I love you too, America. Forever." Then he kissed me softly. When he pulled back, I opened my eyes to find his chocolate brown eyes looking into mine, searching. Searching for what, I wasn't sure, but it seems he found it because his soft lips were on mine again, still soft but rougher than before. His hand reached up and gripped the back on my neck lightly. I thrust my hands into his silky blond hair. His warm tongue slid along my lips, asking for entrance. And of course, I let him in happily.

His tongue entered my mouth as he simultaneously gripped my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I gasped at the sudden movement, my shock causing me to loose my balance and knock us both back onto the bed. After a single shocked second we both broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry." Maxon got out in between chuckles.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard." The smile wouldn't leave my face, it was just too funny to me.

He was looking into my blue eyes, amusement clear in his smile. He reached over, pushing the hair out of my face. My laughter died in my throat. Maxon is my husband. My _husband, _and we were about to have both our first times with each other, and I suddenly couldn't wait. Don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous, I'm just more excited for it than nervous. Maxon was still staring at me, and I realized I've been staring at him too. "I love you, America. You have made me the happiest man alive today, and for the rest of our lives I want to you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Maxon, forever." I kissed him then, deeply, sliding my tongue into his mouth. His tongue against mine pulled a moan from my throat. I pulled away for air, and Maxon kissed my neck. Gasps were now my way of breathing, and I couldn't catch my breath. He nipped an area behind my ear, causing another moan to rip through my throat. "Maxon!" I gasped breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, am I doing this wrong? I just-"

"Maxon, no, you are doing this all right. I just- I-" I stopped, trying to find the right words. "Maxon, I love you, and I'm ready."

"You're- Oh. Okay. Yeah." He took in a shaky breath, and I just realized how nervous he must be.

"Maxon... Are you- Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? Of course not. I'm the king." He said, his voice trying to convey confidence.

"Maxon, it's okay if you're nervous, I'm nervous too. But we'll do this together, okay?"

"Okay, just tell me if something doesn't feel good, or well, tell me if it feels good also, so I know what you like, okay?" He looked at me with determination in his eyes, causing a shiver to run through me.

"Okay, as long as you do the same."

"Okay."

"Okay." A moment passed and I realized I would have to make the first move here. I tugged at his shirt while leaning in to kiss him, then broke away to pull it off. As I caressed his chest he played with edges of my shirt, obviously not sure if he should take it off yet. I met his eyes and nodded, then he slowly pulled my shirt over my head. I blushed, knowing he was staring at my bra. It was blue, and lacey, but not too revealing.

His eyes looked up from staring at my breasts to staring into my eyes, "Beautiful. You're beautiful." Then he leaned over and kissed me. He started off slow and soft, then increased his speed, leaving me gasping for air. His hands were on my waist, rubbing the bare skin at the hem of my jeans with his thumbs making shivers run down my back. "May I?" I nodded, knowing what he was asking. He fumbled with the button on my jeans, "Have I ever told you how much I hate buttons?"

"At least there is only one this time." I giggled. God, what has he done to me to cause me to giggle?!

"Ah-hah!" He said, triumphant in unbuttoning my jeans. He slowly pulled them down, leaving me in my bra and and matching underwear. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

I was trying to catch my breath as he caressed my sides, teasing me, "I believe you did just a minute ago."

"Oh? Well, then I will just have to keep telling you, in case I forget. You're beautiful, America, breath taking. I wish I could capture this moment like I do with my cameras, so I will never forget."

"Well, then I guess I will just have to keep reminding you." I whispered. Maxon was over me, straddling my thighs. He looked so hansom, I wanted more. I flipped us over, Maxon going willingly because I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own. I caressed his chest, then moved to his abs. Maxon was incredible. I moved my hands to the button on his jeans, "May I?" I echoed his words.

He kicked off his shoes and socks, "Of course." He said, then sucked in a breath as I had no trouble unbuttoning his pants. I pulled the zipper down slowly, then struggled to pull his jeans down until he assisted me in taking them off, in which Maxon had to sit up. Now I was straddling his waist, my legs wrapped around him. My eyes widened and I gasped as I felt the bulge in his boxers.

Maxon captured my gasp with his lips, kissing me with so much intensity I was starting to get light headed. His hands moved up my back, and played with the clasp on my bra. "Go ahead." I whispered, terrified to reveal this piece of me that not even Aspen saw, but Maxon is my husband and he loves me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to, I can give you time, I promise. I-"

"Maxon, seriously, I'm ready."

He nodded, unclasped my bra. He pulled back and removed it from my chest, then threw it somewhere into the room to join the rest of our clothes. His eyes moved slowly down from my face until he was staring as my breasts. My face grew warm, way warmer than it had on the plane. "America... You're beautiful."

I took in a shaky breath, "Yeah, you said that before."

"And I'm gonna say it again. You are so beautiful." His hands moved from my waist, up my stomach and thumbed the area beneath my breasts. He looked into my eyes for permission and I nodded hesitantly. He then covered my breasts with his hands, causing warmth to flare in between my legs. I was gasping as he massaged them experimentally. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes!" I gasped, not understanding the feeling that was going through me.

He kissed my collarbone, moving down my chest as he massaged. He removed his left hand and place it on my hip. Before I could ask him to put it back, his mouth planted a kiss on my nipple and a jolt went through my whole body, leaving me gasping. "Does that feel good?"

"Uh-Huh!" I could barely conjure up that response because of the pleasure I was feeling.

His wet tongue traced my nipple, teasing it. I thrust both my hands into his silky hair, holding him to me. His mouth latched onto my nipple as he pinched my other one in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it. I arched my back, pressing myself into him. He continued licking my breast and massaging my other, then suddenly switched. Now he was licking my other one, while his other hand was pinching and pulling lightly on my other nipple. God, it felt so good.

He stopped, causing me to groan. His chuckle vibrated against my belly button in response, and another jolt went through me. His hand played with the hem of my panties. He ran a finger down the center of my panties, causing me to thrust into his hands. God, I couldn't control myself. He looked up at me, and when I thought he was gonna ask me if he could remove my last article of clothing, instead he asked, "Does this feel good?" Then he started massaging me through my panties.

"God, yes! Maxon, yes!" I was gripping the sheets tightly now. My panties were growing damp, I could tell. I was so embarrassed. My face must've been as red as my hair.

Then Maxon finally asked what I had thought he was gonna ask, "May I?"

It was my last article of clothing, and I couldn't care less about it, "Yes!"

He slowly pulled them down my legs, and Maxon didn't look away from my eyes as he did it. Then, he got off the bed and just slowly moved his eyes down from face, to my breasts, down my stomach, and then finally, my center, like he was committing it all to memory. I had my legs clasped together, so really, he couldn't see much, but still, it was way more than anyone had ever seen, except maybe my maids, but that hadn't mattered. This does. He got back onto the bed, and kneeled by my feet. "America, you are so beautiful." Where had his clumsiness gone? It so didn't seem like his first time, but I knew it was. "I want to see all of you."

I sighed, exasperated, "Maxon, This is all of me!"

"No, not really." Then he grasped each one of my legs, not actually doing anything but holding them, but I understood.

"Oh..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay? You're sure?"

"Yes, Maxon, I'm sure."

"Okay." Then he adjusted his grip on my knees, and pushed my legs apart. Cool air from the fan above our heads touched me in places I hadn't even realized could be touched. I heard Maxon's intake of breath, and I opened my eyes to see his reaction. His eyes were wide, staring. I realized this was probably the first time he had ever seen a naked women before. I know this was gonna be my first time seeing a naked man. "Beautiful." He looked into my eyes, "America, you are so beautiful you take my breath away."

His hands slid up my thigh until he reached my center. I shuddered involuntarily as he trailed a finger down my center, like he did with panties, but now he was touching me fully. He started rubbing me and I was growing really wet down there. I jolted when he started playing with the bundle of nerves that were closer to my stomach. Moans were now leaving my mouth with abandon. "Maxon!" He had slowly entered a finger inside me, and then he curled it in a "Come Here" motion and hit a spot that felt _so good_.

"Does that feel good?"

He started slowing down, but I definitely didn't want that. "Yes, Maxon, so good!" I said breathily. Then just like that, he was at it again, quicker than before.

He removed his finger, and before I could protest, he said, "I'm gonna try something... If you'll let me..."

"Wha-" Then I felt him lean down with his face in front of my center. "_Oh..._" _  
_

"Do you want me to?"

He exhaled as he spoke, causing his breath to hit my sensitive area. God, I didn't think I had wanted him to, but the way his breaths kept hitting me was turning me on. "I guess..."

"Are you sure? We don't have to, I'm not forcing you, I just thought-"

"Maxon, please, I want you to."

"Okay..." His warm breath blew against me again, and I squirmed. Then he grasped my hips, holding them down, which somehow turned me on even more. He ran his nose up my wet folds, gasps leaving my mouth from the touch. He experimentally stuck a tongue out and lightly lapped at my opening. He licked from bottom to top, stopping at the bundle of nervous, licking there, driving me insane. Then he pulled away and blew on the area, deliberately this time, then said, "Did that feel good?"

My hands were gripping the sheets so tightly, I thought they might rip. "Yes! Maxon, please, keep going." Then he blew on me again. "Maxon!"

He chuckled against my opening, the vibrations arousing me even more. "Okay, America, if you insist." Then lapped at my opening again. He entered his tongue into me, curling it. He kept doing that over and over again, that when he hit that sweet spot with his tongue, I immediately came, screaming.

"Maxon!" I was so glad that guards weren't around.

He kissed his way up my body, placing two kisses on each nipple as I was catching my breath, then kissed my lips, slowly. I felt weird as I realized I was tasting myself on his lips. "I love you, America." I realized that I wanted my own turn to do the same, to show him how much I loved him too. I turned us over, and straddled his waist. I slid down till I was straddling his thighs, so I could get a better look at the bulge in his bowers. I experimentally ran my fingers over it, causing it to grow larger. Then I squeezed and he thrusted into my hand. I was fascinated at how I could cause him to react that way. I repeated the motion, enjoying the shaky breaths and groans coming from his mouth.

I played with the edge of his boxers, looking up into his eyes questioningly. He nodded his head silently, then let his head fall back onto the bed. I pulled his boxers down, throwing them somewhere in the room along with my own clothing. I stared. So, this is what it looks like. _It's so big. How is it going to get inside of me?_ "Don't worry, I promise it will fit." I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud. I was absolutely blushing. To take my mind off _that, _I grabbed his member and started pumping it. Maxon made this low sound in the back of his throat that I took as a good sign. I reached around and grabbed his balls in one hand while still pumping his member in my other. That was a definite groan. Groan = Good.

I leaned down and blew on his tip. _See how he likes that. _"America!" More groaning. "You don't have to do this just because I did it for you."

"Oh, I know. I want to Maxon. Do you want me too?" A nod. "Okay, but you're gonna have to beg for it."

"I- what?!" I was pumping him now, blowing in between pumps.

"You heard me." Then I placed my lips around his tip and sucked, laving at his tip with my tongue. Then I pulled away and blew on it again. I did this again, but I took in another inch of him, pulled away and blew. He was groaning, and gasping, but he was the king, and I knew he was refusing to beg. I would just have to show him what he was missing. I took in as much of him as I could, and pumped the rest with my hands. More groaning. I sucked and pumped and licked. I curled my tongue under him, and he thrust into my face. I kept doing that and he was growing harder. Then, I felt like he was about to come, and I pulled away, "Did that feel good?"

"Yes!" I blew on his tip. "America!"

"'America' what?" I asked, exhaling on his member. I told him I was gonna make him beg. He was breathing heavy, holding back. I kissed around the area, anywhere but his member. Then I blew on the part of his member that would also cause me to blow on his balls. "Maxon?" Again, exhaling hot breath against his tip, "'America' what?"

"America please! Please please please-" I was back on his member, pumping, sucking, licking, and curling faster than I even had before. He came in no time. It tasted weird and I almost gagged, but I swallowed it. "I love you so much America! God, I love you." Maxon said as he flipped us over, his hips pressing into mine.

"I love you too, Maxon. So much." And then we were kissing. He nipped at my lips, teasing me. I then lightly tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, stopping his teasing in its tracks. Lips on lips, tongue against tongue. I was growing wetter down there. He reached down and cupped me as we kissed, plunging his finger back inside me. Yeah, I was so wet now. "I'm ready."

He inserted a second finger. "Yeah, I can tell." I slapped him playfully, trying to ignore what he was doing with his fingers. Another finger was inserted, and he curled them, hitting my sweet spot. He started tapping the area and I lost it, causing me to come again. "Okay, _now _you're ready." He spread my legs and pressed his tip at my entrence. "Last chance, America. We don't have to-"

"Maxon, just do it. Please."

"Okay, It might hurt, but it'll pass."

"How do you know this?"

"I know what's going through your head right now, but I promise you, this is my first time. My father, well, he made learn about this stuff before The Selection. And yes, it was as embarrassing as you're thinking, but lets not talk about this now, okay?"

"Okay." Then he slowly entered me. It was a lot bigger than his three fingers. And longer, don't forget longer.

He came to a stand still, then pushed into me quickly, all the way. Burning pain ripped through me. "I'm sorry!"

His hands fluttered uselessly around me, not knowing how to stop the tears that fell from my eyes. "It's okay, just don't move. Just let me get used to it." He nodded, staying still and silent. Moments passed until the pain went away, and now I was just aroused. I arched my back, pressing into him. He took that as his silent sign for _Go!_ He thrusted slowly at first, then quickened his pace. He kissed me while thrusting and I wrapped my legs around his waist, which caused him to go deeper. _God, that felt good._

He changed up his speeds, going from sensually slow, to fast and passionate. It all felt good to me. He kissed my neck while I tried to catch my breath, then moved his lips to my breasts, which he took turns kissing. I grabbed at his back, which I knew he wasn't even self conscience of any more (at least with me) and thrusted with him. He gripped my butt causing him to go even deeper. Gasps and moans were taking turns leaving my mouth, but they didn't stop.

His lips on my breasts and his hands on my butt wear turning me on so badly, and that didn't even include what his member what doing to my insides. I was about to come, I just knew it, but it was just out of reach. One of his hands slowly trailed down my butt, and started massaging. He simultaneously flicked my breasts with his tongue, and I came hard. "Maxon!"

My walls pulsed around his member, and he came as I triggered his own orgasm. We didn't use protection, because frankly, we weren't allowed any. And frankly, we didn't care. I actually wanted children, whenever they came. Maxon pulled out of me and we adjusted ourselves until he was spooning me. He kissed my cheek, "I love you America, this has been the best day of my life."

"Mine too. I love you too, Maxon. Forever." I sighed beatifically.

"Forever." He pulled up the sheet, and then we both drifted off to sleep.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Okay, so I might write a morning after scene... Would you guys like that? Please tell me if it was good... I'm praying that I got their characters right, and they didn't do anything they probably wouldn't do... Also, this one was way longer than my Fangirl fanfic, so hopefully you guys liked?


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

_Mmmmm what was that smell? _Of course that is my first thought when I woke up. Then, I remembered last night. _Wow._ "Maxon..." Wait... Where was Maxon? He wasn't in bed, that much I could tell. "Maxon?!" I called out louder, hoping for a reply. Instead I heard banging noises coming from somewhere else in the house. It sounded like pots and pans.

"America? Um... Hold on! Stay where you are!" I heard panic in his voice. He was scaring me.

"Maxon, are you okay?" I grabbed the sheets and gathered them around me, just in case.

"What? Oh, I'm fine... Well, I might have a small bu- I'm fine, really. Please be patient America!" Fine. I guess I would just have to wait here and... Stare out the glorious window! I grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around my body. I moved over to the window. It was so beautiful. I couldn't wait to go swimming. It was enchanting to watch the water move up the beach, then right back into the water again, carrying seaweed, seashells, rocks, and various sea life. I couldn't wait to explore. I hadn't been to the beach since I was a little girl.

I was so distracted by the view that I didn't notice the smell growing stronger, or Maxon, until his arms wrapped around me from behind, kissing my neck lightly. "Close your eyes."

"Maxon! Not again, you can't keep giving me gif-"

"Yes, I can, as a matter of fact. But please, just do as I say."

"Fine." I huffed, and closed my eyes. He led me to the bed and I situated myself. Then the smell grew increasingly strong as something was placed in my lap. I just realized how hungry I was.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

So I did. What I saw was a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. On the rest of the tray was two glasses of water. Maxon got me breakfast in bed. I was really touched, but I guess I was slightly annoyed by the thought of bringing a cook to do this. "Maxon, thank you, but I could've made breakfast." His face fell and it was like a knife twisting in my gut, "You didn't have to get a cook."

His head jerked up, and he was shaking his head. "I didn't get a cook. I- uh, we'll, I made you it."

I was shocked. Maxon can't cook, he has told me plenty of times before that he can't. "But how? I thought you couldn't!"

He looked down, blushing slightly. "I uh, I asked Marlee if she could teach me. She has been training me since we got engaged. Half of my meetings were actually with her." I was speechless. Maxon went through all that trouble to make me breakfast. It was so sweet. Typical Maxon. I was so lucky. "So... Do you like it? I don't, uh, know how to make anything else, just this, so, I mean if you don't like it, we could just-"

I cut him off with my lips. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

I grabbed his hand but then he pulled back sharply. "Ow!"

"Maxon? I'm sorry, I barely touched yo-" Then I looked at his hand. There was a large red patch. "Oh Maxon! Did you burn yourself?"

He tried to hide it, "Well..."

"We need to put some ice on it."

"But, you're breakfast!"

"Ice now. Breakfast later, okay? You're hand is more important to me than food."

"Fine..." He grumbled as he took me to the kitchen, where I went immediately to the freezer and got some ice.

"Where are the towels?" He pointed to a cupboard under the sink.

I grabbed a small towel and wrapped the ice cubes with it. "Here." I handed it to Maxon, "Hold it on the burn. Keep it on for at least 10 minutes." His face pinched in uncomfortableness. "I'm sorry." I feel so bad that I was partly responsible. I'll just have to distract him from the pain. I glanced at the clock as I started kissing him, nipping at his lips. This was either going to turn out really good for both of us, or really embarrassing for me. I let the sheet fall to the ground, and straddled his waist. He was only in his boxers, while I was in nothing. Maxon started reaching for my hips, "Nope. You have to hold that ice on your burn for 10 minutes. No touching Maxon." A groan ripped from his throat but I could tell it wasn't from the pain.

I rubbed his shoulders, and kissed his neck. I started grinding my hips into his and I could feel my nipples graze his chest. His hands were in between our bodies, so the ice grazed against my abdomen, causing shivers to run down my spine. Grabbing onto Maxon's shoulders, I leaned back, pressing my hips more tightly into his. God, I hadn't felt like it yet, but being with Maxon makes me feel like a Queen. I am the Queen now.

But before I could think too much on that, I began kissing his neck again. "Mmm America..."

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"I-" He cut off in a loud groan as I grabbed his member through his boxers, pumping it repeatedly.

"Does that feel good?" I knew it did, from last night's experience, but I wanted to hear him say it. More groaning. "Maxon?" He nodded. Close enough. I got off his lap and tugged his boxers down his legs, then gripped his member again, pumping it. I blew on it then lightly licked the tip with the tip of my tongue, teasing, then blew on it again. I repeated the motion until it felt like he was on the edge of coming, and quickly got on his hips, lowering myself on to his erection, just inside my entrance. Then got back off again.

"America!" I lowered myself again, slowly. Then slowly pulled up again. I repeated this motion again and again. He hit my sweet spot every time and I had a hard time not just letting Maxon take over. But he really does need to ice his burn. I was determined to keep this up until the end of his 10 minutes. I glanced at the clock. 1 minute left. Thank God.

"America. America. America." He kept saying my name over and over and over again. Yep, totally distracted.

At the very second it hit 10 minutes I went down all the way to the hilt quickly. "Times. Up." I whispered, and let Maxon take control. I felt him pick me up, still inside me, with the ice in between us. He carried us to our room, laying me down on the bed as he pulled out of me. I opened my eyes, seeing him grab the ice pack and stare at it. I wondered what he was doing, because all I wanted him to do is get back inside of me. He opened the towel and picked up a piece of ice. Uggh, what was he doing?

He set the ice against my lips and they started to tingle. He slid it slowly down until it was between my breasts. He traced it around my right breast, then around my left one. The he circled my right nipple, then my left. He returned it to my right nipple, but instead of tracing it, he held it against it. Everywhere the ice went, it tingled. He moved it to my left one and repeated the motion. Then he kissed my lips and traced the ice path with his tongue.

He was sucking on my nipple, driving me insane, and I felt the ice cube go down my stomach, trace my belly button and go down. It sat on my pubic bone, but went no lower. He traced the path again with his tongue. But he didn't go any lower with his tongue either. He pulled back and pulled my legs apart, wide, by the knees. Starting at my right knee, he moved the ice along the inside of my thigh, all the way up until right below my center. Then he removed it and placed it on the inside of my left knee, along the inside of my thigh, stopping below my center. I was waiting for him to start tracing with his tongue, and he did, but he just exhaled against my center, not touching it.

"Maxon!" I was going insane, burning with want.

"'Maxon' what?" Exhaling against my center with his warmth breath.

I could hold out, I know I could, but really I didn't want to. "Maxon please!"

But instead of his mouth, he placed the ice cube back on my slit. He slid it up and down, entering it slightly, then pulled it out and slid it up and down again. I was gripping the sheets with everything I had. He pressed the ice cube into the bundle of nerves and as he did that, blew hot air against my slit. The cold and hot was so varied in temperatures that I arched my back and his lips pressed into my slit. The ice pushed into the bundle of nerves and I arched more. The vibration at my slit led me to believe that Maxon was laughing at me.

"Maxon! Please please please please pl-" The ice was removed and replaced with his tongue. He sucked the nerves there and I couldn't believe the sheets were still in tact. He flicked my clit with his tongue repeatedly, then placed it in between his lips, humming. The vibrations almost made me come immediately. Then he exhaled against my slit, long, deep breaths, driving me wild.

"Do you want it?" More exhales. "Is this what you want?" He inserted his tongue just inside my entrance, then pulled it back out.

"Yes! Maxon, please!"

He inserted his tongue again, deeper than before then removed it again. "Are you sure?"

I wanted to grab his hair and force his mouth to stay there, but I bet he would stop if I did. "God, yes, Maxon! Please!"

"Okay..." Then I relaxed slightly, knowing that he was gonna do what I wanted.

Then suddenly something ice cold pressed into my slit. "Maxon!"

The ice was removed and replaced with his mouth. "Okay, fine." The vibrations against my slit almost caused me to come again. He stuck his tongue inside my entrance, in and out, in and out, curling and licking, driving me insane. He sucked and licked, then flicked my clit. More sucking and licking. In and out, in and out. His warm, wet tongue was making my wetness increase. Then, he grabbed my clit between his lips, humming, licking, and slightly tugging, and I came.

"Maxon!" He licked all the liquid that came out of me, even sticking his tongue inside. I came again as he sucked and licked it up. Then, before I could catch my breath, his member was at my entrance, and he entered me. He went in slowly, all the way, then almost all the way out. Back in, faster. Each time was faster than before. I gripped his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing us closer. Bringing him deeper. He sucked on each of my nipples, taking turns as he pulled out and back in. Right nipple = In. Left nipple = Out. And he got faster and faster. He hit my sweet spot and I arched my back and came immediately.

My walls pulsing around his member triggered his own orgasm. "America!"

As we caught our breaths, I looked over to the side. There was the breakfast he had made me. "So... Ready to eat your amazing breakfast now?"

He looked up at me, dazed. Then he met my eyes, and grinned, "Of course."

I couldn't believe it was still warm.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

So, second time, hope you liked... Probably the last unless you guys really like it... Then maybe.


End file.
